Rock!
by Sour N Bitter
Summary: Pagi-pagi buta Seungcheol dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan perempuan di apartemennya CheolSoo! Choi Seunhcheol X Hong Jisoo S. Coups x Joshua
**Rock!**

 **Choi Seungcheol or S. Coups**

 **Hong Jisoo, Joshua Hong**

 **Other cast**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ssst.. This is CheolSoo Couple~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Pagi-pagi buta Seungcheol dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan perempuan di apartemennya.'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Sour & Bitter 2016 Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN! DISLIKE THIS COUPLE OR THIS STORY? JUST HIT BACK YOUR CLOSE TAB!**

 **.**

 **(®®®)**

"AAAAKH! SEUNGCHEOL! TOLONG AKU!"

Seungcheol terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara melengking menyapa gendang telinganya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya lalu melihat ke arah jam yang tergantung di atas pintu. Masih pukul 02.30 AM. Masih sangat pagi dan Seungcheol yang setengah sadar bangkit dari tidurnya. Kaki telanjangnya melangkah keluar kamar yang disambut oleh seorang gadis yang basah oleh air mata.

"Ya! Siapa kau?!" teriak Seungcheol kaget.

Bukannya menjawab gadis itu malah memeluk Seungcheol. Membuat pemuda itu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Payudara gadis itu membuat Seungcheol kehilangan fokusnya.

"Aku Joshua! Huwe! Kau tidak mengenaliku?!"

Kepala Seungcheol terasa ingin pecah.

.

 **(®®®)**

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 08.30 AM. Seharusnya Seungcheol sudah ada di kelas statistikanya. Tapi demi mendengar keluh kesah Joshua dalam versi gadis membuatnya mendadak ingin membolos. Beruntungnya ada Doyoon yang bersedia mengizinkannya untuk hari ini. Dan sekarang Seungcheol sedang duduk di depan Joshua yang masih mengenakan kaos favoritnya namun terlihat begitu besar hingga tubuh gadis itu terlihat tenggelam.

Bodohnya lagi Seungcheol selalu saja tidak sengaja menatap dada Joshua yang menggiurkan. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama dan ia kembali berusaha fokus pada cerita Joshua. Tapi sebagai laki-laki normal Seungcheol tidak tahan melihat nipple mencuat gadis itu.

"Err.. Josh, bisa kau pakai jaketmu?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Joshua sambil mengusap ingusnya dengan tissue.

"Dadamu!" tanpa sadar Seungcheol berteriak.

Joshua yang paham segera menyambar jaketnya yang semalam ia letakkan sembarangan karena terlalu lelah. Setelah itu Seungcheol bisa bernapas dengan lega. Tidak ada lagi pemandangan yang membuatnya berpikiran kotor. Joshua tampak memerah di seberang sana. Membuat Seungcheol ber- _fan boying_ dalam hati.

"Memang apa yang semalam kau makan? Atau kau meminum sesuatu?" tanya Seungcheol sambil menegak jus jeruknya dalam sekali tegukan. Menetralisirkan nafsunya yang tiba-tiba memuncak.

"Tidak. Aku tidak makan atau minum apa pun. Hanya saja aku mimpi aneh semalam." jawab Joshua sambil memainkan taplak meja.

"Mimpi?"

Joshua mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak mau menceritakannya. Memalukan."

Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya. Biasanya Joshua selalu terbuka pada Seungcheol. Begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. Tapi aneh melihat Joshua menjadi tertutup seperti ini . Jadi, Seungcheol terus mendesak Joshua untuk berterus terang.

"Baiklah baiklah. Jangan ditertawakan."

Seungcheol mengangguk. Membuat Joshua lebih tenang dan mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba lebih berat.

"Aku mimpi bercinta -"

Seungcheol tidak kuasa menahan tawanya tapi ia cuek saja melihat Joshua mendelik ke arahnya.

"- denganmu."

"APA?!"

"Ya. Terasa begitu nyata. Err.. 20 ronde."

Joshua berlari ke kamarnya setelahnya. Meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih terpaku di meja makan karena _shock_.

 _Wow, 20 ronde dengan Joshua? Sepertinya seru juga._

Sepertinya pikiran mesum Seungcheol sedang dalam mode aktif.

.

 **(®®®)**

.

Joshua dalam wujud perempuan menjadi lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Jika dalam wujud laki-laki tingginya 176 cm maka sekarang ia menyusut 10 cm lebih pendek. Berat badannya juga. Rambut _brunette_ nya menjadi rambut ikal panjang yang cantik. Warnanya tetap sama hanya lebih panjang. Bibir dan matanya tetap seperti kucing. Suaranya menjadi lebih lembut dan menjadi melengking seperti Seokmin versi perempuan berlebihan jika berteriak. Dan juga.. Payudaranya yang selalu sukses membuat otak mesum Seungcheol berimajinasi macam-macam.

"Akan kuminta Nayeon mengantarmu membeli kebutuhanmu." kata Seungcheol sambil meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi teman sekelasnya yang lucu itu.

"B-baiklah. Kau ikut juga."

Seungcheol terbatuk mendengarnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau harus ikut kedua gadis itu masuk ke dalam toko pakaian dalam. Apalagi melihat Joshua memilih pakaian dalam yang pasti membuat Seungcheol tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang nanti malam.

" _Please~_ Aku akan mentraktirmu apapun."

Dan Seungcheol hanya mengangguk dengan bodohnya. Selamat menikmati malammu nanti, Choi Seungcheol.

.

 **(®®®)**

.

Imajinasi Seungcheol benar menjadi kenyataan. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bra apa saja yang dipilihkan Nayeon untuk Joshua. Tadi Seungcheol mengenalkan Joshua sebagai saudara kembar Joshua pada Nayeon. Dan menamainya dengan nama Korea yang tidak pernah dipakai oleh Joshua sendiri.

"Jisoo-ya. Ternyata dadamu lumayan juga. 37C." ucap Nayeon yang membuat Seungcheol tersedak saat mendengarnya.

Joshua sendiri hanya mengangguk kikuk. Ia ikut memilih bra-bra dengan gerakan super kaku yang membuat Nayeon gemas karena tingkah gadis itu. Gadis bergigi kelinci itu dengan semangat memilihkan berbagai macam bra untuk Joshua yang wajahnya semakin memerah. Melihat Nayeon yang bersemangat memilihkannya bra dan celana dalam membuat sisi kewanitaannya muncul. Ia ikut memilih untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa kaku seperti tadi.

Kedua gadis itu sibuk memilih sambil tertawa. Seungcheol yang melihat itu memilih keluar dari sana dan masuk ke dalam kafe. Meninggalkan dua gadis yang sekarang sedang heboh memilih pakaian dalam berbagai model di sana.

.

 **(®®®)**

.

Alasan Jisoo - sekarang kita sebut saja begitu - mengajak Seungcheol adalah untuk menjadikan pemuda Daegu itu sebagai pengangkut barang. Sekarang lihatlah betapa sulitnya Seungcheol membawa puluhan tas belanja yang dibeli Jisoo. Belum lagi kotak-kotak cantik yang menjulang tinggi di kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Jisoo asyik memakan es krim dalam _medium cup_ dengan khidmat. Oh, ia tidak lupa mentraktir Seungcheol juga. Ia sudah membelikan sepatu incaran Seungcheol tadi.

"Ya! Cepat buka pintunya!" perintah Seungcheol.

Demi Tuhan! Tangannya benar-benar ingin patah sekarang. Barang belanjaan Jisoo tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Sabarlah, Choi Seungcheol." kata Jisoo kalem sambil membuka pintu apartemen mereka.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Seungcheol buru-buru menjatuhkan semua kantung belanja dan kotak-kotak itu di sofa ruang tamu apartemen mereka. Lalu setelahnya Seungcheol memilih berbaring di karpet ruang tengah. Napasnya terdengar super memburu. Sangat jelas kalau dia kelelahan. Jisoo terkekeh melihat sahabat seapartemennya itu. Lalu ia berjongkok di samping Seungcheol dan menyuapkan sesendok besar es krim di _medium cup_ nya ke mulut Seungcheol yang terbuka.

Mau tidak mau Seungcheol tersedak karena terkejut dan sukses membuat Jisoo terbahak melihatnya. Seungcheol bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan merebut es krim gadis itu. Kemudian balik menyuapi Jisoo dengan es krim hingga belepotan di wajah kucingnya yang cantik. Jisoo terkikik sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan Seungcheol.

Setelah sekian lama berperang dengan es krim, keduanya sekarang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Lelah setelah saling kejar dan mengotori wajah satu sama lain dengan es krim yang sekarang terasa lengket di wajah mereka. Seungcheol mengambil kotak tissue di meja dan membersihkan wajahnya yang lengket. Jisoo juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tadi kau belanja apa saja? Banyak sekali." keluh Seunhcheol.

"Huh? Aku hanya membeli apa yang kuperlukan. Salahmu sendiri mengatakan pada Nayeon kalau aku kehilangan koper di bandara. Kami jadi seperti kerasukan setan dan membeli apapun yang kelihatan lucu."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menjadi seorang gadis tulen, Joshua Hong. Oh bukan! Hong Jisoo!"

Seungcheol menerima pukulan telak di kepalanya dari Jisoo yang melotot tak suka. Gadis itu melipat lengannya sedangkan Seungcheol mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Ternyata Jisoo yang bagaikan malaikat bisa memukul orang seperti Seungcheol yang menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba apa yang baru saja kau beli?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Bantu aku membawanya ke kamar, Seungcheol-ah." pinta Jisoo.

"Tidak mau."

"Seungcheol.."

"..."

"Tuan Choi yang tampan.."

"..."

"Chagiya~"

Wajah Seungcheol memanas. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu menggodanya. Demi kaos kaki Iron Man milik adik Jeon Wonwoo! Seungcheol dengan malas-malasan mengangkut semua barang milik Jisoo ke kamarnya. Jisoo melonjak senang dan mengikuti Seungcheol yang kembali berjalan dengan banyak barang di tangannya. Dengan aksi yang sama Seungcheol melempar semua barang milik Jisoo di kasur. Membuat semua barang berhamburan keluar. Tidak terkecuali barang nista yang sedari tadi dihindari oleh penglihatan Seungcheol.

"Gomawo!" seru Jisoo bahagia sambil memeluk Seungcheol.

BRUK!

"Ya! Choi Seungcheol!"

Seungcheol menyelamatkan dirinya dari dada Jisoo yang masih polos dan memilih meninggalkan Jisoo yang mengaduh kesakitan karena Seungcheol mendorong gadis itu hingga terjatuh.

.

 **(®®®)**

.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba harus pindah ke apartemenku?" tanya Mingyu sambil memakan _black forest_ pesanannya.

Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya. Membuat Mingyu dan Seokmin memandangnya heran. Sebenarnya Mingyu tidak keberatan kalau sunbaenya itu pindah ke apartemennya hanya saja pemuda tan itu merasa ada yang salah dengan pemuda yang terpaut 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Joshua _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bertengkar dengannya."

"Lalu kenapa?" giliran Seokmin yang ingin tahu. Setahunya hubungan pertemanan Joshua dan Seungcheol sudah berlangsung sejak mereka masih di _Senior High School_.

"Mm.. Adiknya datang jadi aku tidak enak kalau mengganggu mereka." jawab Seungcheol.

" _Hyung.._ Joshua _hyung_ kan anak tunggal. Mana mungkin dia memiliki adik." sahut Mingyu yang membuat Seungcheol _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Punya! Buktinya mereka kembar!"

Mingyu dan Seokmin saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum menertawakan Seungcheol. Kedua pemuda itu sampai mengeluarkan air mata karena menertawakan Seungcheol. Tawa mereka terhenti saat Seungcheol menghadiahi mereka berdua dengan sebuah jeweran di masing-masing telinga mereka. Seungcheol melepaskan keduanya setelah keduanya mengaduh meminta ampun.

"Sudah puas menertawakanku?" tanya Seungcheol dengan pandangan menusuk. Membuat kedua pemuda itu mengkerut ketakutan.

"Mana mungkin kami percaya kalau tidak melihat secara langsung." kata Seokmin yang diikuti dengan anggukan Mingyu.

"Lalu?"

"Kami harus ikut ke apartemenmu dan bertemu dengan kembaran Joshua _hyung_." kata Mingyu.

Ingin rasanya Seungcheol menenggelamkan kedua pemuda kelebihan kalsium di depannya ini ke sungai Han. Tapi dengan terpaksa Seungcheol menyanggupinya. Kalau tidak, Mingyu tidak akan mengizinkan dirinya pindah ke apartemen pemuda pecinta kopi itu.

.

 **(®®®)**

.

Ketiga pemuda itu melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan dress _peach_ sedang asyik menonton Spongebob Squarepants di televisi. Seungcheol menyilahkan kedua hoobaenya untuk duduk di ruang tamu dan berjalan mendekati Jisoo yang sibuk berkutat dengan bungkus kripik kentang di tangannya.

"Pura-puralah tidak mengenal Mingyu dan Seokmin." kata Seungcheol lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Jisoo.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Seungcheol kembali ke ruang tamu dengan toples-toples berisi makanan ringan dan dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Itu kembarannya?" tanya Seokmin sambil memandangi Jisoo yang hanya terlihat dari samping.

Seungcheol mengangguk, Mingyu yang penasaran berjalan mendekati Jisoo yang masih tertawa-tawa menonton _sponge_ yang bertingkah konyol dengan sahabat bintang lautnya. Pemuda tinggi itu duduk di samping Jisoo. Menelitinya dengan seksama.

"Ya! Siapa kau?!" pekik Jisoo tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Mingyu menutup telinganya yang mendenging seketika.

"Aku Mingyu. Kudengar kau kembarannya Joshua _hyung_. Lalu mana Joshua _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu bak seorang detektif.

"Aku memang kembarannya! Lalu kenapa kau bertanya-tanya tidak jelas tentang saudaraku?!"

Mingyu bergidik ngeri. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan disambut oleh kekehan Seungcheol dan Seokmin. Kali ini giliran Seokmin yang mendekati Jisoo.

"Hai, um.. Kembarannya Joshua _hyung._ Aku hoobae Joshua _hyung_ saat di _Senior High School_ dulu. Namaku Lee Seokmin." ujar Seokmin dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Awalnya Jisoo akan marah-marah juga. Namun saat melihat senyuman Seokmin, Jisoo tiba- tiba saja _speechless_. Tidak menyangka kalau hoobae _hyperactive_ nya itu bisa setampan ini jika tersenyum. Darah Jisoo tiba-tiba berdesir dan pipinya memerah tomat karena malu.

"A-aku Hong Jisoo. P-panggil saja Jisoo." kata Jisoo tergagap. Terlalu gugup untuk bicara pada Seokmin yang tempan itu.

Seokmin terpana juga dengan aksen malu-malu gadis itu. Tanpa sadar ia malah mengecup pipi merah itu -

BRUK!

"KAU MAU MATI DI TANGAN JOSHUA KARENA MENCIUM ADIKNYA?!" pekik Seungcheol setelah melempar Seokmin dengan botol minum ditangannya.

"Choi Seungcheol! Astaga! Kau baik-baik saja, Seokmin-ah?" tanya Jisoo sambil melihat keadaan kepala Seokmin.

Pemuda itu menggeleng walaupun sebenarnya mengumpat Seungcheol dalam hati. Sedangkan Seungcheol juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Seokmin padanya. Mingyu? Ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala menonton kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya.

.

 **(®®®)**

.

"Kau ini kenapa, Seungcheol-ah? Kenapa tiba-tiba melempar Seokmin dengan botol minum? Penuh dengan air pula. Memangnya kau mau kulempar dengan botol air penuh?" tanya Jisoo sebal.

"Aku kan hanya menyelamatkanmu dari makhluk-makhluk mesum!" jawab Seungcheol tidak mau kalah. "Lagipula kau juga menjadi tanggung jawabku sekarang. Karena kau teman seapartemenku tentunya. Dan karena.. Kau seorang perempuan sekarang."

Jisoo memutar bola matanya jengah. Tapi menghargai pula apa yang dilakukan Seungcheol. Pemuda Daegu itu jelas menganggapnya adik. Karena walaupun hanya berbeda beberapa bulan lebih muda dari Seungcheol, pemuda itu tetap menganggapnya adik sejak di _Senior High School._ Jisoo sangat paham dengan Seungcheol. Begitu pula Seungcheol yang sangat paham akan dirinya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau memperhatikanku seperti adikmu sendiri." kata Jisoo seraya menghabiskan bulgogi miliknya.

"Aku hanya merasa bertanggungjawab." Seungcheol membawa piring kotor miliknya ke bak cuci lalu mencucinya. "Segeralah tidur. Besok aku akan mengantarmu mengurus kependudukanmu."

Jisoo mengangguk dan Seungcheol melangkah ke kamarnya setelah menata peralatan makannya. Meninggalkan Jisoo yang masih belum menghabiskan makan malamnya. Pemuda kelahiran 95 itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam.

Sebenarnya Seungcheol sedang mati-matian menahan rasa cemburunya. Pada Jisoo dan Seokmin tentu saja. Saat pertama kali melihat Jisoo yang menangis di depan kamarnya - saat insiden menjadi gadis - tadi pagi, Seungcheol sekuat tenaga menjaga hatinya. Saat menenangkan Jisoo yang tersedu-sedu di pagi buta membuat Seungcheol harus menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu hingga tenang

Tapi.. Melihat Jisoo yang merona karena Seokmin membuat Seungcheol tidak kuasa menahan kecemburuannya. Apalagi saat hoobaenya itu mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi tembam Jisoo benar-benar membuat kecemburuannya makin menggelegak. Itulah mengapa Seungcheol malah melempar pemuda Lee itu dengan botol minum penuh di tangannya.

"S-seungcheol.."

Seungcheol mengakhiri acara berbaringnya dan membuka pintu. Kali ini ia dikejutkan dengan wajah Jisoo yang kesakitan. Seketika itu pula Seungcheol disergap kepanikan.

"Kau kenapa, Soo?" tanya Seungcheol kebingungan.

"Hiks.. Perutku, Cheol.. Sakit sekali.."

Mendengar rintihan gadis itu membuat Seungcheol kelabakan. Ia buru-buru menggendong Jisoo yang sedari tadi memegangi perutnya. Dan disaat yang tidak tepat, telepon rumah di apartemen mereka berdering. Seungcheol memindah posisi Jisoo menjadi memeluknya dan kaki gadis itu melingkar erat di pinggang Seungcheol. Gadis itu terus merintih membuat Seungcheol makin panik. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, Seungcheol mengangkat telepon.

"Ya! Hong Jisoo~ aku Im Na -"

Seungcheol semakin panik saat melihat tangannya berdarah. "NAYEON! JISOO BERDARAH!"

.

 **(®®®)**

.

Di sinilah Seungcheol sekarang. Karena acara dadakan yang membuat Seungcheol panik tadi, ia harus menanggung malu untuk membeli pembalut. Untuk Jisoo tentunya. Tadi Nayeon menjelaskan super kilat pada Seungcheol. Beruntungnya otak jenius itu sedang aktif sehingga Seungcheol mengerti kalau gejala yang dialami Jisoo itu adalah menstruasi atau datang bulan.

Jadi, sebelum berangkat ke supermarket tadi Seungcheol masih harus menjelaskan pada Jisoo kalau gadis itu mengalami datang bulan. Lalu setelahnya Seungcheol meninggalkan Jisoo dengan berat hati. Berat hati untuk membeli pembalut. Karena Seungcheol dibuat bingung dengan tumpukan berbagai macam pembalut di depannya. Ada yang _day, night, wing, non wing, long_ , dan lainnya yang membuat kepala Seungcheol berdenyut.

Akhirnya Seungcheol mengambil secara acak dan membawanya ke kasir. Penderitaan Seungcheol belum juga berakhir rupanya. Penjaga kasir yang ada di depannya mrnahan tawa saat Seungcheol meletakkan empat bungkus pembalut di meja kasir. Membuat Seungcheol malu.

"Kekasihmu sedang datang bulan, ya?" tanya pria paruh baya - penjaga kasir - itu. "Kau disuruh membeli pembalut untuknya?"

Seungcheol menggaruk tengkuknya. "Y-ya begitulah."

"Semuanya 20.000 Won."

Seungcheol buru-buru membayar pembalut-pembalut itu dan membawa kantong plastik yang membungkusnya keluar dari supermarket. Dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya Seungcheol kembali ke apartemennya yang tidak jauh dari supermarket tadi. Masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan angka 12. Sampailah Seungcheol di lantainya. Dengan tergesa-gesa melangkah menuju apartemennya yang ada tidak jauh dari litf.

"Aku pulang!" sapa Seungcheol lalu menuju kamar Jisoo.

Gadis itu masih di posisi semula. Masih sama seperti 34 menit yang lalu sebelum Seungcheol meninggalkannya. Meringkuk dan meremas perutnya yang nyeri. Pemuda itu menyerahkan kantong plastik berisi pembalut itu pada Jisoo.

"Baca saja cara pakainya. Aku keluar dulu."

Jisoo menahan tangan Seungcheol. Melarang pemuda itu pergi. Gadis itu bisa mendengar suara napas Seungcheol yang terengah-engah. Seungcheol bergeming ditempatnya.

"Temani aku, Cheol-ah." ucap Jisoo lirih.

"Pakai 'itu'mu dulu. Nanti spreimu kotor." menekankan kata 'itu' agar Jisoo mengerti.

Dengan terpaksa Jisoo melepaskan tangan Seungcheol dan membiarkan pemuda itu keluar dari kamarnya. Sedangkan Jisoo mulai berkutat dengan pembalutnya.

.

 **(®®®)**

.

"Temani aku tidur, Seungcheol." rengek Jisoo sambil mengayun-ayunkan lengan Seungcheol.

"Ku kan sudah biasa tidur sendirian. Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Seungcheol jengah.

Gadis itu masih saja merengek dan menarik lengan Seungcheol hingga ke kamarnya. Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya saat menyadari dirinya telah berbaring di ranjang milik Jisoo. Lebih terkejut lagi saat Jisoo menarik lengannya untuk dijadikan bantalan kepala gadis itu.

"Seperti ini lebih nyaman, Seungcheol-ah." gumam Jisoo pelan dan menyamankan dirinya.

"T-tapi.."

"Sst.. Aku lelah." kata Jisoo sambil memejamkan matanya.

Seungcheol terdiam. Nafasnya tercekat saat Jisoo memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Seungcheol. Dengan gerakan kaku pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan itu juga melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang kecil milik Jisoo. Menarik tubuh gadis itu untuk merapat dengan pelan. Hembusan napas Jisoo terdengar tenang dan teratur. Menandakan bahwa gadis itu sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

Jisoo yang sudah terlelap memeluk Seungcheol dengan erat. Seakan tidak membiarkan pemuda itu pergi dari sisinya. Seungcheol sendiri sibuk mengontrol napasnya yang memburu karena nafsu. Dan posisi mereka benar-benar menguntungkan untuk Seungcheol melakukan lebih. Lengannya tidak terasa lelah walaupun menjadi bantalan Jisoo yang sejak tadi merengek memintanya untuk menemani gadis itu tidur.

Pemuda itu berusaha menetralisir nafsunya yang makin menggelegak. Wajah Jisoo yang sedang tertidur tampak bagaikan malaikat seperti biasanya. Bibir tipis yang kerap kali Seungcheol samakan dengan bibir kucing. Sungguh. Seungcheol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah cantik nan lembut milik Jisoo. Bahkan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendekatkan belah bibirnya dengan bibir Jisoo. Jarak wajah keduanya makin tipis dan Seungcheol bisa merasakan hembusan napas teratur milik Jisoo menerpa wajahnya.

Bibir mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. Bibir tebal Seungcheol bergerak memagut bibir bawah Jisoo dengan lembut. Jisoo bergerak dan melenguh pelan dan Seungcheol menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Gadis itu kembali tidur dengan nyaman. Setelahnya Seungcheol kembali memagut bibir kucing Jisoo. Tak lama kemudian Seungcheol melepaskan pagutannya dan menjilat bibir Jisoo yang manis.

"Kau hanya harus menjadi milikku selamanya, Hong Jisoo." lirih Seungcheol sambil mengecup bibir Jisoo.

.

 **(®®®)**

.

Keesokkan harinya Jisoo mendapati Seungcheol tidur di sofa ruang tengah dengan dua lapis selimut tebal. Jisoo terkekeh melihatnya lalu melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Sebenarnya Seungcheol sudah bangun sejak matahari belum terlalu tinggi. Bukannya merasa mengantuk Seungcheol merasa lebih segar pagi ini. Tapi demi melihat Jisoo yang terkekeh dengan manisnya tadi Seungcheol rela berpura-pura untuk tidur walaupun tubuhnya pegal juga.

Suara pisau yang memotong sayuran terdengar dari dapur. Seungcheol mendudukkan dirinya dan bisa melihat Jisoo yang sudah segar sedang memasak di dapur. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihatnya.

 _Sudah seperti istriku saja._ Pikir Seungcheol.

Diam-diam Seungcheol berdiri di belakang Jisoo yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Dalam imajinasi Seungcheol, pemuda itu akan memeluk pinggang ramping Jisoo dan mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di bahu sempit itu. Lalu ia akan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Jisoo dan bercanda. Menggodai Jisoo - yang menjadi istrinya dalam imajinasi seorang Choi Seungcheol.

"Pagi, Soo." sapa Seungcheol pura-pura menguap dan mengambil air dari kulkas.

"Oh, pagi juga." sapa Jisoo dengan senyuman malaikatnya. "Duduklah. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita."

Seungcheol mengangguk dan mengambil tempat duduk. Kembali memperhatikan Jisoo dari belakang yang semakin sibuk dengan masakannya. Benar-benar tipe istri idaman Seungcheol sekali Jisoo itu. Jisoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan membawa dua piring di tangannya. Ia menyerahkan satu piring untuk Seungcheol dan meletakkan satu di tempatnya. Setelah itu mengambil gelas dan mengisi gelas milik Seungcheol dengan jus jeruk kesukaan Seungcheol dan mengisi gelasnya dengan jus jambu. Seungcheol benar-benar merasa seperti suami Jisoo sekarang.

"Makanlah."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Seungcheol mulai menyantap omelet dan omurice buatan Jisoo yang semakin lama semakin enak saja. Jisoo terkekeh lagi saat melihat Seungcheol yang tampak lahap memakan sarapan buatannya. Dalam hati Seungcheol mengagumi wajah Jisoo yang semakin manis.

"Hei, Joshua." panggil Seungcheol tiba-tiba.

"Hmm.. Kenapa?" tanya Jisoo.

"Kalau aku menyukaimu bagaimana?"

.

 **(®®®)**

.

Jisoo tidak bisa fokus dengan urusan kependudukannya saat ini. Ia harus melewati beberapa tahapan untuk mendapatkan kartu kependudukannya sebagai Hong Jisoo versi perempuan. Pikirannya melayang pada pertanyaan tiba-tiba Seungcheol tadi pagi. Jujur saja kalau Jisoo juga menyukai Seungcheol. Tapi Seokmin yang bersikap manis lewat _ktalk_ membuat Jisoo sering kali merona.

"Jadi, Jisoo-ssi.. Anda kehilangan semua dokumen anda saat di bandara?" tanya seorang bapak berkumis pada Jisoo yang melamun.

"Oh. Ne. Saya kehilangan semua dokumen saya saat sibuk mengambil koper." jawab Jisoo.

Bapak itu tampak mengetikkannya di komputer sebelum mepersilahkan Jisoo ke ruangan lain untuk mengurus catatan sipil lainnya. Saat memasuki ruang tunggu yang lain Jisoo membuka ponselnya dan mendapat pesan dari Seungcheol dan Seokmin. Sejauh ini yang mempunyai nomor barunya hanya Seungcheol, Seokmin, Nayeon, dan Mingyu.

 _(S. Coups Choi) Hubungi aku jika kau sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi ke cafe depan untuk memesankan frapuccino kesukaanmu_

 _(Jisoo Hong) Baiklah_

Jisoo masih saja memikirkan semua kata-kata Seungcheol. Bahkan terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya bagaikan rekaman suara yang sengaja diputarkan berkali-kali. Ia sampai melupakan pesan dari Seokmin dan lebih memilih menunggu pesan balasan dari Seungcheol. Berulang kali Jisoo menyalakan ponselnya demi mendapat pesan dari Seungcheol. Tapi pesan yang berdatangan selalu dari Seokmin. Notifikasinya bahkan mencapai puluhan dari pemuda itu.

 _Choi Seungcheol.. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu._

.

 **(®®®)**

.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Seungcheol.

Jisoo menanggapi dengan anggukan lalu duduk di depan Seungcheol yang sibuk dengan americano favorit pemuda itu. Sejak pernyataan Seungcheol tadi pagi, pemuda itu tampak sedikit menutup dirinya. Dia tidak lagi menjadi Seungcheol yang banyak bicara dan banyak tingkah. Jisoo menjadi merasa sendiri saat Seungcheol seperti itu.

"Eung.. Seungcheol.."

"Ada apa?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Pura-pura sibuk dengan frapuccino kesukaannya yang dipesankan Seungcheol untuknya. Ia menatap gelembung-gelembung kopi di cangkirnya dan memainkan sendok kecilnya. Sungguh canggung jika mereka tidak saling bicara seperti ini. Ponsel Jisoo kembali bergetar. Seungcheol melirik ponsel Jisoo yang ada di atas meja.

"Ada pesan, Jisoo. Kau tidak ingin membalasnya? Siapa tahu penting." kata Seungcheol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa membalasnya nanti." sahut Jisoo.

Seungcheol tersenyum singkat sebelum kembali sibuk dengan kopinya. Jisoo menahan napasnya saat melihat senyuman singkat Seungcheol yang tampak begitu tampan dan manis disaat yang bersamaan. Dengan gugup Jisoo menyesap frapuccinonya hingga tersedak. Seungcheol dengan sigap mengambil tissue dan menyeka frapuccino yang menyembur ke wajah Jisoo.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Jisoo." ucap Seungcheol masih membersihkan wajah gadis itu.

Jisoo terbatuk pelan sambil mengangguk. Frapuccinonya memang menyembur saat tersedak tadi. Sehingga air kopi itu masuk ke dalam saluran napasnya. Rasanya seperti pilek mendadak. Dan kejadian tersedak ini mengingatkan Jisoo saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Seungcheol. Saat itu Jisoo terkejut karena Seungcheol tidak sengaja memukul mejanya saat Jisoo sedang minum.

"Kau ini sering sekali tersedak, ya." Seungcheol terkekeh.

"Uh oh.. Benarkah?" tanya Jisoo.

Seungcheol mengangguk. Wajah pemuda itu menjadi lebih bersinar saat tertawa seperti sekarang. Jisoo rasa dirinya terserang diabetes mendadak jika melihat Seungcheol seperti itu. Tanpa sadar pipi Jisoo memerah. Seungcheol menyadari pipi Jisoo yang memerah. Pemuda itu terkekeh dan mengacak rambut panjang Jisoo yang diikat setengah.

"Kau malu kenapa, Jisoo-ya?" tanya Seungcheol.

"T-tidak."

Seungcheol tersenyum lagi. Kali ini menjadi lebih manis daripada sebelumnya. Wajah Jisoo memerah dan memanas sampai ke telinganya. Senyum Seungcheol begitu menawan hingga Jisoo tidak dapat mengontrol detakan jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, Jisoo." ungkap Seungcheol. Kali ini lebih jelas dan gamblang

"A-apa?"

Kupu-kupu di perut Jisoo terasa berterbangan. Menggelitik dan membuat Jisoo tidak ditempatnya berpijak sekarang. Mendengar pernyataan Seungcheol dan melihat senyuman pemuda di depannya membuat Jisoo serasa berada di alam mimpi.

"Bahkan aku menyukaimu sebelum kau menjadi Hong Jisoo yang sekarang. Aku menyukaimu Joshua Hong. Sejak awal aku mengenalmu dulu." kata Seungcheol lancar dan sukses membuat jantung Jisoo bekerja ekstra. "Aku cemburu saat Seokmin mencium pipimu. Cemburu saat pipimu memerah hanya karena Seokmin. Kau yang tersenyum-senyum bahagia karena pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Seokmin padamu. Jadi.. Sebelum orang lain memilikimu aku mengungkapkan semua perasaanku padamu."

Jisoo tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Bahkan cara untuk bicara saja seolah terlupakan. Saat Seungcheol menangkup pipi kanannya dan mempersempit jarak wajah mereka, Jisoo memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Ia bisa merasakan bibir tebal Seungcheol bergerak di atas bibirnya. Menjilat lalu menyesap bibir bawahnya pelan. Hanya berlangsung selama 30 detik dan Seungcheol melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Joshua Hong. Hong Jisoo."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Choi Seungcheol."

.

 **(®®®)**

.

[6 Bulan Kemudian]

Jisoo memeluk lengan Seungcheol dengan erat. Seungcheol terkekeh menanggapi sikap manja Jisoo yang semakin hari semakin manja saja. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di Lotte World. Kata Jisoo mereka harus sering meluangkan waktu untuk berkencan. Seungcheol menyanggupinya saja. Lagipula Seungcheol senang sekali jika Jisoo sudah mulai bertingkah manja seperti sekarang.

"Aku mau gula kapas, Seungcheollie~" pinta Jisoo sambil menunjuk penjual gula kapas warna-warni.

"Kau kan sudah punya, _Baby_." kata Seungcheol sambil mencubit mesra hidung kekasihnya itu.

Jisoo mencebikkan bibirnya imut dan Seuncheol mencuri sebuah kecupan ringan yang membuat Jisoo memerah. Walaupun sudah 6 bulan menjalin hubungan Jisoo masih saja malu jika Seungcheol mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya.

"Jangan menciumku sebelum membelikan aku gula kapas, Choi Seungcheol jelek!"

Seungcheol tersenyum. "Aku kan sudah mengatakan padamu kalau kau sudah punya, Choi Jisooku yang manis."

"Mana?! Aku tidak membawa apapun!" bibir Jisoo kembali mengerucut.

"Ini." kata Seungcheol sambil menyentuh bibir Jisoo dengan ibu jarinya lalu mengecupnya lagi. "Bibirmu sudah semanis gula kapas, Jisoo. Bahkan lebih manis dari gula kapas itu."

Jisoo yang tersipu-sipu memukul manja dada berotot Seungcheol. Pemuda itu menangkap tangan Jisoo dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan si gadis malah menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dari jangkauan mata si tampan. Seungcheol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Jisoo mendongak kepada Seungcheol. Jarak mereka makin sempit dan mereka dapat merasakan deru napas masing-masing.

"Haruskah aku menyerangmu di sini, Nyonya Choi?" tanya Seungcheol seraya mengecupi bibir Jisoo.

"Jangan mesum, Tuan Choi."

Seungcheol terkekeh. "Ayo kubelikan gula kapas yang kau mau."

.

 **(®®®)**

.

Angin malam di luar sana berhembus dengan kencang. Membuat siapa saja menggigil kedinginan jika berada di luar ruangan. Berbeda dengan Seungcheol dan Jisoo yang saling berpelukan di kasur mereka. Selimut tebal favorit Jisoo membungkus tubuh mereka. Seungcheol sibuk menghirup wangi rambut Jisoo yang lembut sedangkan Jisoo memainkan kancing piyama _couple_ yang dikenakan Seungcheol.

"Kau tidak ingin menjadi laki-laki lagi?"

Jisoo membuat suara dengungan tidak pasti. Seungcheol selalu gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini. Sedangkan Jisoo hanya diam. Toh orang tuanya sudah tahu kalau Jisoo menjadi perempuan dan tidak keberatan sama sekali. Mereka malah berniat mengganti nama Jisoo menjadi Jessie Hong dan Jisoo mengelak.

"Kau tidak ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu?" tanya Seungcheol yang membuat Jisoo mendongak.

"Tidak." jawab Jisoo singkat dan memeluk tubuh Seungcheol yang terasa nyaman.

"Kenapa?" kali ini Seungcheol memeluk pinggang ramping Jisoo erat.

"Tidak ingin saja. Sudahlah, fokus saja dengan kuliahmu. Bukannya minggu depan kau ada ujian skripsi?"

"Memang. Kau akan menemaniku wisuda kan, Sayang?"

Jisoo terkekeh melihat sisi kekanakan seorang Choi Seungcheol. Gadis itu mengangguk dan memandang Seungcheol dengan sayang. Bibirnya menggapai bibir kekasih tampannya. Mengecupnya beberapa kali. Seolah mengatakan kalau dirinya akan menemani Seungcheol kapanpun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Choi Seungcheol. Sekarang, besok, dan selamanya." kata Jisoo.

"Aku juga. Aku akan menjaga dan menemanimu selamanya."

Seungcheol mengecup bibir Jisoo dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Jisoo.

.

 **(®®®)**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Aloha! Saya kembali dengan ff CheolSoo yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi** _ **couple**_ **SVT favorit saya. Dan karena penulis ff untuk** _ **couple**_ **yang satu ini sangat jarang sehingga saya ingin meramaikan khasanah per-ff an CheolSoo. Karena sumvah Joshua itu terlalu imut untuk dijadikan semenya Jeonghan dan lebih pantes kalo dijadikan ukenya Seungcheol. FYI, saya rada gak sreg kalau Seungcheol sama Jeonghan. Alasannya? Badannya Jeonghan itu tegap kayak bapak-bapak pas perform di Pops In Seoul (yang nyanyi lagu 20 sama anak Vocal Team) seketika itu juga saya mikir kalo Jeonghan itu tidak pantas disandingkan dengan Joshua unyu'-unyu'. Dan Joshua keliatan kayak anak cewek /melting/. Akhirnya.. Saya lebih milih Seungcheol Appa sama Jisoo Eomma /yeay/.**

 **Segitu aja cuap-cuap hayati. Hayati lelah bang~**

 **So...**

 **Mind to~**

 **Read and Review this Story?**

 **Please hit back the follow and favourites tab ^^**

 **Leave the comment too~**

 **감사합니다**

 **With Love,**

 **Sour & Bitter feat. ****승절** **and** **조슈아** **of** **세븐틴**


End file.
